The present invention relates to an urn, specifically designed to house in an absolutely tight way, the ashes from inhumation.
The practice of inhumation is very broad, and it is supported by different directives of sanitary considerations and other practical considerations keeping in mind the lack of space in many places, which prevents enlargement of cemeteries or necropolis. Ashes from corpse inhumation are gathered in suitable containers, preferably in bowls and the like, with their appearance and finish concordant with the aim of respect and remembrance, especially when they are located in a privileged place within the family home. This practice which has been implemented for dead people has been also extended to pets. It is believed that it is advisable to further improve the urns for housing of ashes.